


勇敢之举

by bamblanche



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, 亲吻, 内在恐同, 勇气, 已确定关系, 甜, 第一人称, 过去时
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamblanche/pseuds/bamblanche
Summary: “华生！”我的朋友叫道，“到窗边来。”我把手放在书上，没忙着起身。多年的共事让我对他十分了解。尽管他的举止变幻莫测，我很清楚他那声友善的号令意味着什么：某个诡计的开端。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 11





	勇敢之举

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feat of Daring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/871413) by [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost). 



“华生！”我的朋友叫道，“到窗边来。”

我把手放在书上，没忙着起身。多年的共事让我对他十分了解。尽管他的举止变幻莫测，我很清楚他那声友善的号令意味着什么：某个诡计的开端。“有什么好看的？”

“雾，”歇洛克·福尔摩斯回答，“而且很大。”

“显而易见。”这是我今天留在家中的理由。尽管俱乐部舒适极了，但往返的路程实在称不上惬意。此外，如果我出门，还有谁看管无聊至极的福尔摩斯呢？

福尔摩斯不耐烦地咋舌。“我没让你看雾。”

这激起了我的好奇心，我标好页码将书放下，起身走到他旁边。他将视线投向窗外，我也照做。今日的伦敦弥漫在雾中。附近的街灯担起太阳的职责，但充其量也只是在化学物质和煤烟的灰色海洋中的，一块模糊的黄色污渍。

“福尔摩斯，我应该找什么？”

“勇气。”他说。

我挑起眉。“你要对哈德森太太的窗户怎样？这可是 _哈德森太太_ 的窗户，而且她已经对换下去的三块玻璃板发表了意见。”

“四块，”福尔摩斯纠正道，“但板球是你的。”

“当时使用它的并不是我。”

“华生，你不能太计较细节。”

我朝他叹了口气。我打得很好：经常练习。

福尔摩斯交叠手臂，心不在焉地别过脸。他端详我在玻璃上的倒影，我知道，因此他一定看见了我向外张望、研究雾气的样子。我连街灯都看不清，更别提过道了。浓雾罩住街上任何响动，整条街听起来像是含混而渺远的幻影。

我猜不出福尔摩斯在打什么算盘，便摇摇头，倾身将自己的嘴唇压了上去。或许爱无法滋润耐性，但它为耐心提供了理由。

福尔摩斯僵住了，并且不是我期望的那种僵硬。我撤回身，看到他惊慌的蓝色眼睛。我一如既往地将手搭在他的手肘处。

“福尔摩斯？”我轻轻地问。

他的视线瞥向窗户，然后才回到我的眼睛，我的嘴，和我的眼睛上。

“雾很浓，别人看不见。”声明显而易见的事实无疑让他更加紧张。“你还好吗？”

“是的。”福尔摩斯说，声音沙哑。他又试了一次。“是的。”多了些底气，但与其说是变得有底气，不如说是强加上去的。“我知道。”

“那你这又是为何？”

福尔摩斯看向别处。我不常看到他羞愧的样子，但他的表情就好像我对他说了“诺伯里”三个字一般①。我轻抚他的手臂，望着他那脆弱的面容，没再多说。

如此过了会儿，他承认道。“那的确是勇敢的。”

“我不大明白。什么是？”

他沉闷地抿起嘴。接着，他好像当我是种陌生的物品似的，犹豫片刻才低头来吻我。我不会称赞这个吻，因为我清楚他真正的水平。这个吻干燥而简略，甚至只是带着歉意嘴唇相抵。当我张开嘴，他的胳膊立刻在我手掌下颤抖起来。

我震惊地回身，连忙把窗帘拉上。他捉住我的手。“别。”他说，没有看我。他只是试图藏起他的表情，而且有这样做的理由。他的表情仿佛在说，他是个将自己误认为是懦夫的勇者。

“你很勇敢。”我亡羊补牢似地安慰他。

“而你知道事实并非如此。”他说，“没人能看见我们，你比我更清楚。虽然开着窗帘，但在这种天气里根本无关紧要。”他继续说下去，先前的惊恐如今变成了自我谴责。当他终于住嘴，福尔摩斯向我寻求肯定，盼望我责备他的软弱。

我斟酌着字句，对于话题更是倍加小心。“这是第一次吗？”我问。我很惊讶自己未加注意，但这可能是真的。习惯蒙蔽了我的双眼。

“什么？”

“这些年来，我们第一次在打开窗帘的时候吻对方？”

“是的，”福尔摩斯说，他的鼻翼翕张。“你可以毫不犹豫地吻我，但假如你犹豫了，你觉得我会大惊小怪吗？”

“不会，”我和他的执拗较劲，“但我不会把它称作大惊小怪。我知道你大惊小怪是什么样。”

福尔摩斯从我身边走开，迈着不平稳的大步子。“华生，穿上大衣。”

我死盯着窗户。“我才不出去。”

他提起脚跟。“华生。”他说。尽管这场争论到此为止，但他的口吻无疑十分迫切。他太像这样做，甚至无暇顾他。

“你建议我们出去？”我问。

他点点头。

“你建议我们上街，对吗？去公园里走走。”

“是的。”

“我想我们会手牵手，鉴于这是不被允许的。”

“是的。”

“那我们就牵手。”我决定。

“悉听尊便。”

“我想我们或许还能找到一片偏僻的小树林，树枝和浓雾遮住我们，而我们在雾中相拥，饥寒交迫，在亲吻并把对方吓个半死之前跑回家。”

“是把我吓个半死之前！”福尔摩斯厉声说。

“不，”我说。因为爱的确能够滋润耐心，即便耐心有限。“我们两个都被吓个半死，又冷，还湿透了。而这些都是不必要的。放下大衣，福尔摩斯。”

福尔摩斯扔掉大衣。他交叉双臂，傲然站在原地，脸扭到一边不去看我。“我不害怕爱你。”他说。

“我知道。”我离开窗户。我走向他。我去牵他的手，悬在半空，直到他把手交过来。他的手指在我的手中颤抖。

“那我为什么还在打颤？”他问。福尔摩斯，无与伦比的福尔摩斯，这位逻辑学家，如此问我。他的声音随手一同颤动。

“回窗边去。”我说。

虽然嘴唇抿成坚硬而骄傲的线，但他还是点点头。

我领他过去，他的手微微出汗。我们再次站在玻璃和诡秘的雾前。“哦，在这儿，我终于看见了。”

“什么？”他问。他放眼望去，什么也没看到。

我与他的倒影相视。“你的勇气。”

福尔摩斯盯着我的倒影，随即翻了个白眼。他厌烦地叹气。“说真的，华生。你有时净说些感情泛滥的胡话。”

“我正要再多说点呢。”

“你非得这样吗？”

“没错。抱着我。”我背过身，将他的手臂搭在我身上。他的胸骨紧挨我的背脊，他的双臂牢牢环住我的腹部。我用手将它们固定住。他几乎将下巴贴在我的脸上，但涂抹了发膏的前额离我远远的，以免给自己找麻烦。

于是，比起福尔摩斯让我去拿的外套，如今我被裹在一件更温暖的衣服里。我站在窗前，凝望一座无法回望我的伦敦。尽管我执意盯着雾气，他却一直看我的倒影。

最终，他坦言。“我想在这些石墙之外爱你。”

我笑了。我不该，但我还是笑了。“真的吗，福尔摩斯。”我说，“难道你走出门的那一刻就不爱我了。”

他的下颏与我的面颊相贴。我笑得更凶了。

“这不好笑。”他说。

我在他变松垮的怀抱中转过身来，双手捧住他的脸，流露出令他厌恶的情感。“那到底为什么这样好笑？”

福尔摩斯拍打我的小臂，我这才放手。他好像试图展示得体的爱恋，将我的手举起，敷衍地献上一吻。“因为那很荒谬。”

“但你害怕了。”

“是的。”

“很好，”我说，“我也是。除此之外我想不出你到底为什么要到下面去。”

他生气地盯着我，我便放任他这样做。假以时日，怒容自然而然地散去了。

“至于窗户嘛，”当我认为时候到了才开口，“答案很简单。”

“解释。”

“我不可能害怕我们自己的家。”我跟他说，“门插上，窗外还都是雾，那就更不用说了。或许我过于莽撞，但我可以用你的理智来平衡。你的决断更为明智，我相信你。”

“真的吗，华生。”福尔摩斯低语，他的声音和低垂的目光中唯有顺服。

我点头。“我这就去拿我的大衣？”

福尔摩斯缓步绕开窗户，打了个哈欠。“拿大衣干什么？外面糟透了。”他栽进扶手椅中，擅自拿起我的书。“你想去的话就去吧，我就免了。”

我跟着上前想把书顺回来，但事实是，我轻而易举地顺走了一个吻。福尔摩斯不顾敞开的窗帘，将我拉到他的腿上。甜蜜的时刻持续了很久。我哼哼着，对我们之间的姿势感到有趣。他将我推到一侧，“你太沉了。”

“那是和一个从来不吃东西的人比起来。”我说道，然后他直接把我和书都从他腿上推了下去。我笑着坐回自己的扶手椅，翘起脚，重新读起书来。我们满意于二人之间的静默，直至回房休息都未曾说过话。

“别锁了。”他只说了这么一句。我没锁卧室的门，径直来到床边。他将灯吹熄，我们拾掇好后就寝，在无所事事的一天后自然在入睡时辗转反侧。如果他比起以往更加用力地拥抱我，定是因为那是一个寒冷而雾霭沉沉的夜晚。

**FIN**

（译者注①：大家可能还记得回忆录里的《黄面人》一案，侦探推理出了岔子。案子结束后侦探嘱咐医生，每当他变得过于自满，就在他耳边说“诺伯里”三个字）


End file.
